The Lucky One
by Dali2theLlamasquared
Summary: Peter was never the lucky one, in school, girls, or in life. Sirius though...Sirius was always lucky, and Peter figured he always would be. One shot songfic.


Disclaimer: Why disclaim I own it…I OWN THE WORLD! Okay, so I don't. But just ask my friend Pinky what I'm doing tonight…

Song is by Alison Krauss….yadayada…blah blah…Harry Potter…etc…and all that…

Anywho, on with the songfic!

The Lucky One 

_**You're the lucky one**_

_**So I've been told**_

Peter stood watching as Sirius once again managed to barely board the train on time, a wild grin across his face at his luck of making it onto the train just in time for the fourth year in a row. "Ahh! Peter!" he called out. "This is it! Fourteen, free, and this year, this year man, this is when the ladies will realize that we are gods! Jamsie! Hey man, wait up! I'll see you in the compartment Peter!" Peter watched his friend take off down the center of the isle and he sighed. Maybe Sirius would be getting the ladies…in fact, he could manage anything he put his mind to…Peter though…Peter couldn't do anything. At least, not without help. Sirius managed to make it through life andremain untouched by everything around him. Untouched and unaffected. And everyone in Hogwarts knew it.

_**As free as the wind,**_

_**Blowin' down the road**_

Peter stood on the ground with Remus. Remus hated flying, the wolf in him preferred the ground, and right now he was trying to help Peter study during James' and Sirius' Quidditch practice. Peter was distracted though, he was too busy focusing on the unfairness of the fact that Sirius could fly and he couldn't. That Sirius could get away from life and he couldn't. James didn't have a life to get away from, so to Peter it didn't matter if James could fly well. But Sirius had a life he so badly wanted to escape from, and once again he had gotten lucky and managed to do it. Flying gave him freedom…freedomPeter would never have. "Peter? Do you understand this? Peter? Wormtail, is something wrong?"

"Oh, umm…no Moony. Everything is just fine," Peter looked up as Sirius let out a loud whoop and he hit the Bludger across the field. "Just fine," he whispered to himself.

_**Loved by many, hated by none**_

"Hey Sirius!" Even Lily Evans would talk to Sirius. She who had vowed to stay away from men since they had pulled a prank on her the first day of first year. Only the Slytherins really disliked Sirius, and that was only because they were mad that he was helping Gryffindor to win the Cup year after year. Like today. All the girls in the school seemed to be crowded around Sirius. They avoided James, he was too nervous for their liking, and he stuttered every time a girl came up to him. And if he was really unlucky that day he'd lose control of his magic when he got nervous. But not Sirius, not ever Sirius. Peter turned away, he had been about to congratulate his friend, but now it didn't matter. Sirius wouldn't notice when he was gone, and he'd probably be too busy to look for him either.

_**I'd say you're lucky **_

_**'Cause I know what you've done**_

The miracle man had done it again. Sirius had managed to get out of detention with McGonagall when Peter had gotten into trouble. Peter had stuttered, trying to explain what was happening, trying to hide the fact they were heading out to the Shrieking Shack, and Sirius had appeared and talked McGonagall out of giving detention. Just as he seemed to be able to do every time. And he didn't get expelled last year after what he had done to Snape. Seventh year was nearing its close, and Peter decided that one of these days Sirius was going to get burned, and when the House of Black burned, Peter decided there wouldn't be much left.

_**Not a care in the world**_

_**Not a worry in sight**_

Peter massaged his left arm where it burned. "Sorry guys, I've got to go…I'm not feeling well. He made it to the edge of Hogwarts' borders and Disapperated. As he made his way to the Death Eater meeting he felt jealous. Peter had never been the strong one, no Peter had always been weak. Remus was smart, James was strong, and Sirius…Sirius was lucky. Sirius would never have had to give into Voldemort, no, because Sirius was lucky. And he'd never have to worry about it either…

_**Everything's gunna be alright**_

_**'Cause you're the lucky one.**_

Sirius had gotten a job as an Auror. It had been easy for him…and James had gotten one as well…But Sirius had managed to get the job his first try. He had always been the lucky one. Peter, Peter was still looking for a job…They didn't want Peter as an Auror…They didn't want Remus either, but Peter didn't care about Remus. If only Sirius hadn't been so lucky…

_**You're the lucky one**_

_**Always havin' fun**_

_**A jack of all trades a master of none **_

"Peter, you should have seen the Boss' face when I pulled off that prank!"

"Funny part is, he didn't get in trouble," said James.

"He never does," muttered Peter.

"I still think it was very immature of him," said Lily.

"I'm sorry Lady Lily," said Sirius sweeping low.

Lily just smiled and blushed.

_**You look at the world with a smilin' eye**_

_**And laugh at the devil as his train goes by.**_

The four friends were sitting in front the fire at the Potter house. Lily was upstairs putting baby Harry to bed. "What…," started Peter, "What if Voldemort gets one of us…what happens then?"

"Aww, c'mon Pete," said Sirius with a grin. "You know that would never happen. He'd be standing right outside of this door and he would know never to even attempt to convert one of us, because we're the best of friends. And he couldn't kill us either because we'd all outsmart him. Yes we would."

Peter's arm burned. "I forgot guys, I'm supposed to meet my mother for dinner. Have fun."

_**Give you a song and a one night stand**_

_**And you'll be looking at a happy man**_

_**'Cause you're the lucky one.**_

Peter dropped his head into his hands. He had been a rat at the time, and he had watched as Sirius overturned the dead bodies of his former friends…of the boy he had grown up with and his wife, who he'd once gone to school with and teasingly flirted with. But Sirius was still the lucky one…he didn't have to look at himself and know that he had killed them…and he…he was still alive…and he could escape…and Peter…Peter was stuck…stuck here forever…

_**Well, you're blessed I guess**_

_**By never knowing which road your choosin.**_

He hadn't been surprised that Sirius had cornered him. Why should he have been surprised…Peter had thought it out beforehand, about how to get out of the blame…and he had chosen a street that he had known would be full of Muggles…he didn't know what Sirius himself would do…That was because Sirius had never known what he was doing until the second he did it, and he had always lived life for the split second rush of the unknown…The unknown he'd never be able to face…

_**To you the next best thing**_

_**To playin and winning is playin and losing.**_

Sirius had laughed. He knew he had lost, and he laughed…just like he had when he used to get caught in the act, or was assigned a detention. Sirius could still laugh, because he was lucky, he'd know he wasn't guilty and he could spend his life laughing at Peter, even if he was in Azkaban…and Peter, Peter would never laugh again.

_**You're the lucky one I know that now**_

_**Don't ask you why, when, where, or how**_

He escaped. Peter should have known he would. Luck was always on Sirius' side, and it was never on his. Sirius had spent twelve years as himself, and poor, poor Peter had been a rat. Yes, Sirius had always been lucky, and it looked as if he still would be.

_**You look at the world through your smilin' eye**_

_**And laugh at the devil as his train goes by.**_

Remus had believed him, luck was always going to be on Sirius' side. He had escaped Snape, and the kids believed him, and Peter, Peter was still unlucky, and still jealous that Sirius could pick up where he had left off, as if the past twelve years hadn't happened, and as if Peter had never been his friend. Yes, Sirius would have died for James and Lily, but he didn't have to, because he was the lucky one.

_**Give you a song and a one night stand**_

_**And you'll be looking at a happy man**_

_**'Cause you're the lucky one.**_

Sirius was still loose, and Peter had no doubt that he was working for the Order, and Peter had broken into the house one night around Christmas. He could hear Sirius' off key notes on Hippogriffs…yes, the lucky one.

_**Well, you're blessed I guess**_

_**By never knowing which road your choosin'**_

Peter had been surprised that Sirius was there, at the ministry…but then again, his luck must have told him where to go…He was truly the lucky one.

_**To you the next best thing**_

_**To playin and winning is playin' and losing.**_

Peter had been even more surprised to see Sirius fall through the veil…He guessed thathe had been right. When the House of Black burned, there wouldn't be much left. At least, Sirius wouldn't be left. But still…

_**You're the lucky one I know that now**_

_**Don't ask you why, when, where, or how**_

_**No matter where you're at, it's where you'll be**_

_**You can bet your luck won't follow me **_

Peter felt the Crutacious Curse for messing up that night…for not getting Potter, for losing him again. And Peter knew Sirius had once again escaped, that he never had to feel this, that he never had to be subject to anyone but himself, and that he had always been free…But Peter, Peter had never escaped. Sirius was lucky.

_**Just give you a song and a one night stand**_

_**And you'll be looking at a happy man**_

Peter stood looking at the bleak gravestone that stood watch over the empty plot. There hadn't been a body. "I'm sorry Sirius…but you did it again you know. You…you got away. You're lucky. You won't be here when the Dark Lord wins, when the rest of your friends die, you don't have to watch your family and friends go. You escaped. You always were the lucky one." And with that the balding man became a rat and scurried back to his self-imprisonment.

_**'Cause you're the lucky one.**_


End file.
